


tell me we'll never get used to it

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's undercover as a prostitute when he runs into Jason. Things get kind of derailed from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me we'll never get used to it

It's been a long night already. Jason's been up since dawn, finishing up a case with Bruce, and after twelve hours of tension, Jason's ready to have about ten drinks and maybe get laid.

His usual bar is ten miles out of the way, so after he says goodbye to Bruce (tells him to go fuck himself, whatever), he pops off his hood and heads into the closest bar, not bothering to read the neon sign. He orders a drink and leans back against the counter, surveying the place. The lighting's too dim, and the music's too loud, and when Jason squints at one of the corner booths he can see someone getting incredibly lucky.

So it's that kind of place. Okay.

Jason downs his first drink, then his second, and turns to order another when from a few seats down he hears, "Mm, I don't know. That might cost you extra."

And normally Jason would ignore it – it's not like he has a leg to stand on in _that_ department – but it's just. He knows the voice.

He gives the bartender a nod of thanks for his drink, then leans back enough that he can see –

Tight jeans. Really, really tight jeans accentuating a pair of legs and an ass that he'd know _anywhere_. A t-shirt three sizes too small, sleeves cut off, torn at the collar to show off _that_ neck.

" _Fuck_ me," Jason says, and even with how loud the music is, he's too loud. The person next to him stares at him, scoots away. "Not _you_ , you fucking tool," Jason mutters.

Dick hears him, too, of course he does, and he looks back over at Jason and Jason catches a second of shock on his face before he grins at whoever he's talking to and then saunters over to Jason, hips swaying like a fucking dream.

Jesus. Jason hasn't even _seen_ Dick in months – not the last time he was in Gotham, or the time before _that_ , and Bruce didn't mention –

Well.

"I heard your offer from all the way over there," Dick says when he gets up to Jason. He's standing closer than he needs to, between Jason's fucking _legs_ like any second he's gonna climb on top of Jason and –

Wow. It's been a while since he thought about anything like _that_.

The part of Jason's brain that trained with _Bruce_ reminds him to play along. He touches Dick's side, the bare strip of skin between his jeans and his t-shirt. "What can I say?" Jason asks. "When I like what I see, I'm, uh, vocal about it."

"Hm," Dick says. He puts his hand on Jason's leg, squeezes Jason's thigh, and jesus _fuck_ they haven't even _stood_ this close since –

Yeah. A long time.

"I bet I can help with that," Dick says. He's standing _between_ Jason's spread legs now, and Jason leans close, mumbles in Dick's ear, "Change of career?"

Dick pretends to giggle, grazes Jason's jaw with his teeth and then says, "And I thought my dress-up days were over. You know you're gonna have to leave with me to make this look real, right?"

Jason leans back enough to look at Dick. There's some kind of gloss on his lips, eyeliner on the bottom of his lids. "You want real?" Jason asks. He moves his hands, squeezes Dick's ass _hard_. "Maybe I should slip a twenty in your pocket, then."

Dick raises an eyebrow at him, and fuck, he _plucked_ those. "A twenty? Please, twenty won't even get your _pants_ undone."

"No?" Jason licks his lips. The drinks are starting to hit him, and he knows they're just playing, knows that's what they _do_ when they're not trying to kill each other, but – "What will?"

Something flickers in Dick's expression. His hand's still on Jason's thigh, and he squeezes him again before he lets go. Jason figures he fucked up, but then Dick turns around, leans back against him, and Jason can smell cologne and cherry vodka because Dick likes his drinks _fruity_. Dick grinds back against him, just once, just enough that Jason's going to be fucked _up_ about it, then reaches for Jason's hand and entwines their fingers together.

"You ready, baby brother?" Dick asks, and then he's moving, leading Jason back out of the bar and into the warm night air. There are a couple of people smoking near the entrance, and Jason wants a cigarette _bad_ , but more than that he wants –

He pulls Dick by the hand back toward him, spins him so they're face to face again. Dick smiles at him, but it's different from ten minutes ago, more hesitant, like Jason might pull a knife on him.

"Hey," Dick says. "Sorry about –" he starts, but Jason doesn't let him finish, just gets his hands on Dick's face, pulls him up and kisses him. Dick makes a sound against him, and he puts his hand on Jason's chest, but just when Jason thinks Dick's going to push him away, he grabs at Jason's shirt, tugs at the fabric.

"Jason," Dick says, "I really am – working."

"So?" Jason asks. He touches Dick's hips again, pulls Dick flush against him and god, it's not just _him_ this is all getting to. "Take a break."

"Jason," Dick says. Jason touches Dick's face, presses his thumb to Dick's bottom lip, watches Dick's eyes flicker closed for just a _second_ for him. "Jay," Dick says.

"Come on," Jason says. He knows it's whiny, needy, nothing like the way he's spoken to Dick in years, not since he came back, not _since_ -

"I could show you a few tricks," Jason says. "You know, if you _really_ want to act the part."

Dick reaches up, takes Jason's hand in his again. "Jesus, Jay," he says. "God, I forgot you –"

"Don't worry about it," Jason says quickly. He can't deal with any of Dick's pity, not now and not ever. He's drunk, and horny, and he just _wants_. "Just – forget I said that, okay? I really. I want."

Dick still looks like he's about ten seconds from pulling Jason into some kind of bone-crushing hug, but he just nods, kisses Jason's knuckles before turning and tucking himself under Jason's arm. "Okay," he says.

"Dick…" Jason says, but Dick starts to walk, and he might be shorter but he's just as strong, and Jason doesn't really have a _choice_ but to follow once he starts moving.

"Keep up," Dick teases. "I've got a busy schedule."

"Yeah?" Jason asks. "You got some other former Robins to fool around with after me?"

Dick tilts his head to grin up at him, and the streetlamp they pass lights up his face and fuck, he's _beautiful_. Jason wants to mess him up, wants to get his lips all red, wants to bring Dick down to his level just _once_ , but more than that he just wants to fucking worship him the way he used to, before – everything.

"Just you, Jay," Dick says.

"Tim's outta town, huh?"

Dick snorts. "Of _course_ Tim's out of town. How do you think _I_ got stuck with this gig?"

"Well, you are the prettiest. And the best endowed," Jason adds, grabbing Dick's ass again.

Jason's place is three blocks away. By the time they get there, Dick's already let Jason press him up against the brick walls of three different apartment buildings, and they're not in the apartment ten seconds before Jason's kissing him again, sucking on Dick's bottom lip until Dick moans and grinds against his leg.

He wants to ask if Dick's sure, if he's really going to let them _do_ this, but the fifteen year old in Jason's brain tells him to kindly shut the fuck up, and Jason gets his hands under Dick's shirt and tugs it off.

"Fuck," Jason says. He knows Dick's gorgeous. It's just one of those things, like grass being green and Bruce being a fucking piece of work. But it's been a long time – way too long – since he got to just _look_ at him.

He traces his fingers over the scars on Dick's chest, knife cuts and burns, bullet holes and bruises. Then he pushes Dick back against the door and kisses him again, runs his hand down Dick's stomach to the front of his jeans. "Jason," Dick breathes out. "Jay, I want –"

Jason sucks at Dick's neck, leaves bite marks where the suit will never quite cover, where Dick's hair isn't long enough these days to cover. "Anything," he says. "Just tell me, man, I'll –"

He stops, but only because Dick's shoving Jason's jacket to the floor, grabbing at Jason's t-shirt until Jason helps him get it off. Dick kisses Jason again, puts arms around Jason's neck, and Jason grabs Dick's ass and lifts him _up_ against the wall. Dick wraps his legs around Jason like a fucking _vice_ and Jason's grinding into him, fucking his tongue into Dick's mouth. His hands fumble with Dick's jeans, trying to get them _off_.

"Fuck," Jason says. "Did you fucking _paint_ these things on?"

Dick grins, licks at Jason's bottom lip. "Twenty bucks and I'll help you with those," he offers, lifting his arms above his head and stretching.

"Fucker," Jason says. He gets the buttons undone, and Dick uncurls himself from Jason so that he can get his jeans down, and then –

"Jesus, Dickie, you _were_ going method," Jason says.

Dick shrugs. "Does it _look_ like I could fit a pair of underwear under those?"

"Mm, I dunno," Jason says. He traces his fingers along the scar on Dick's stomach again, then the line of dark hair, then stops – "Maybe a nice thong."

"Green?" Dick asks, and it comes out a little breathy when Jason's hands move to his thighs, pushing them apart.

"Like there's any other color?"

"Well – " Dick starts, but then Jason's got his hand around his cock and his mouth just _opens_ for a second before he lets out a breath. "This okay?" Jason asks. He doesn't usually ask, doesn't usually _have_ to ask, but – it's Dick. It's not just – anyone else.

"God," Dick says. Jason starts to move his hand, squeezing a little, feeling the length of him. Dick reaches for Jason, says, "Jay, let me – " but Jason shakes his head, drops to his knees.

" _Jay_ ," Dick says again, and Jason can't stand the way Dick's looking at him, can't _stop_ looking back up at him.

"You got any idea," Jason says. "You got any fucking clue how bad I wanted this?"

Jason leans forward, sucks the head of Dick's cock into his mouth, just getting the taste of him. "I mean," he says. He squeezes Dick again, slides his tongue along the underside of his cock. "Do you even know?"

Dick touches Jason's face, slides his hand through Jason's hair. "I know," he says.

He doesn't know if that makes it better or worse that Dick knew and never said anything, maybe never would have. He doesn't know, but right now, with Dick's hand in his hair and Dick's cock in his hand, he doesn't care. This is what he wants, and maybe he's drunk and tired and not thinking too clearly, but when is he fucking _ever_ , and he wants –

"Jason," Dick says. "God, Jason, you're –"

It's him, and it's Dick, and he opens his mouth wide and sucks Dick down, moans when he feels both of Dick's hands on his head urging him on, speeds up his pace and just lets Dick use him like he wants, like he's always wanted.

"God, Jason," Dick's babbling above him. "God, you're so good, please –"

He fucks into Jason's mouth and Jason feels him hit the back of his throat, and he hasn't done this in a long time, not since the last time he got too wasted with Roy, and his jaw is going to hurt from how hard he's working it but he doesn't _care_.

"Jay," Dick says. "Jay, look at me." He does. He's not sure he wants to, but he does, looks up, and Dick's looking at him like he's something good, like this is okay, like Jason's been fucking craving since he was _fifteen_.

He can feel that Dick's close, can feel it by the stuttery little hitch of his hips, the way he tilts his head back against the wall, the way his hands in Jason's hair suddenly grip him just left of too tight and it's _good_ , it's everything Jason wants, and when Dick bites down on his lip and comes, it's everything Jason can do not to come in his jeans.

Jason moves back, pushes himself up on shaky legs. "Well," he starts to say, and then Dick reaches for him, wipes at the come on Jason's lips and then licks his thumb. Then he pulls Jason in again, kisses the taste of himself from Jason's mouth, gets his hand in Jason's jeans and Jason wants to do this for hours, wants to listen to Dick saying his name, not like a threat or a rebuke anymore but just his _name_.

He comes embarrassingly quickly, just Dick's hand on him, just Dick's mouth against his, on his neck, right up close to his ear when Dick says, "That's it, baby brother, come for me."

His fingernails dig into Dick's hips and his teeth clamp down on Dick's shoulder as Dick keeps stroking him through the aftershocks, squeezes every drop out of him until he can't think anymore, can barely stand.

"God," Dick says. He brings his clean hand up to Jason's face again, rubs the back of his head. "You good?" he asks. He means, Jason knows _are we good_. And Jason doesn't know, is the thing, but he _wants_ to say yes, just like he wants to say the same thing to Bruce, most of the time.

"Get back to work, you fucking slacker," Jason says. He helps Dick pull his jeans back up and locks the door behind him.


End file.
